I Was a Middle Aged Robot
"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" is a Season 2 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "Eulg," a solution that works as the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. Plot Candace and Lawrence are practicing for the Father-Daughter picnic today, and they're practicing the sack race and other events together. Candace wants to win for a change because they always lose, and has a gallery of loser and last place trophies to prove it. Phineas and Ferb decide to help the two win this year. Perry slips away into his secret lair, but Lawrence spies the hole and gets sucked into Perry's secret HQ. He listens in on Major Monogram's briefing and sees Perry leaving on a mission. Shocked, he realizes he wasn't supposed to know about this, but in his haste to find an exit, he accidentally trips over a cord and gets strapped into a memory eraser, which proceeds to erase his memories. Meanwhile, Isabella arrives and asks what are the boys doing. He tells her it's a surprise, but he'll need some pom-poms, a smoke machine, and 372 feet of bungee cord. Back at HQ, Carl is sweeping when he sees Lawrence inside the memory eraser, which has erased all but 5% for his memories, causing him to act like a baby. He tells Major Monogram about the situation and he tells Carl he'll need to restore his memory in time for the Father-Daughter picnic. However, that will take three hours, though Carl became prepared for moments like this. He's built robots of the entire Flynn Fletcher family which Perry can use. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about "Eulg", which takes anything apart as opposed to glue, which causes everything to stick together. He'll use it to destroy the Adult Diaper factory, but before he can get to his backstory, Monogram tells Perry that a more serious issue has come up and he'll need to abort his mission. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed that he doesn't want to listen to why he wants the Adult Diaper factory destroyed, and tells him that this will be backstory worthy. While Candace is looking for her dad, Phineas and Ferb show off their floating pep squad mobile to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. After showing off their rooms, they head to the father-daughter picnic. Monogram tells Perry he'll need to operate the Lawrence robot while Carl restores his memory. The downside is that the instructions are in Dutch, but Carl gives Perry a Dutch to French dictionary and a French to English dictionary. After trying out some basic functions, he goes to the Father-Daughter picnic. Candace tells Linda she can't find her father, but she tells Candace she's caught in a traffic jam and she'll be late to the picnic. The Lawrence robot appears and assuming it's her dad, they get signed in. She does see the blimp, but the robot tells Candace "If it's okay with mom, it's okay with me", which leaves her puzzled. Despite her brothers and the Fireside Girls cheering her on, they struggle through the first few events, such as the tug of war, the pie eating contest (during which Balthazar sees Agent P getting pies out of the robot's bottom and finds it gross), and the balloon animal challenge; they made a working balloon windmill, but that is not an animal. This isn't helped by Perry trying to stay undercover. The robot overheats, but Candace gets "Dad" some water to cool him down. Major Monogram appears on the screen and tells Perry that Carl forgot to top off the cooling levels. The next event is the water balloon toss, and during this time, Monogram tells Perry Lawrence's memory is restored. He throws the balloon a long distance so Candace can run to catch it, and they make the switch. Balthazar sees Perry again, and they quickly retreat. When Lawrence arrives, he doesn't even know what happened, but Candace tells him they won the balloon toss for the farthest distance, and they're now in second place. Doofenshmirtz flies his plane to the Adult Diaper factory but accidentally spills some eulg on the plane, causing it to break down into pieces. The last event of the games is the sack race. Candace and Lawrence struggle early on until he remembers the "Hop to the Finish" chant, causing them to take the lead, and Isabella and the Fireside Girls park the blimp for the final cheer. During this, Doofenshmirtz falls onto the blimp, followed by the pieces of his plane; the blimp pops and flies off. Candace and Lawrence manage to win the race and even win first place overall for the very first time. Lawrence tells her he'll remember this victory forever. Perry appears, and Balthazar says he's seen him somewhere. Major Monogram tells Carl to fire up the memory eraser again. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candacee * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Django Marsh as Balthazar (uncredited) Songs *Phinedroids and Ferbots (instrumental) *Bubble Gum Goofs *Carl built a "Perry robot" the size of Perry, but no one can operate it from the inside because it is too small, making it hard for anyone to fit inside; he should realized that before he built it. (Unless they either put an agent even smaller than Perry inside or the machine is remote-controlled.) * When Phineas was bouncing in the 360-degree fun bounce his head went through the wall at one point. (Although this may be intended because there can be wrinkles seen as Phineas jumps through as if the wall stretched so Phineas can go through.) *When Major Monogram puts Perry into the Lawrence robot, Perry was as wide as the robot. Yet when showing the controls inside, the robot is wider. *Isabella brings every Fireside girl except Milly to help but then, Milly appears out of nowhere when the girls say "Charge!". Thus, while the girls are chanting "Bubble Gum", the new Fireside Girls appear out of nowhere, too. Trivia *When Carl recovers Lawrence's memory, the scene where Lawrence and Linda kissed at a Love Händel concert can be seen. *The title is a play on and . *Candace does a one-handed pushup like Jack Palance at the 1992 Academy Awards. *The music during the pie-eating contest is a parody of Sabre Dance by Aram Khachaturian, which is often popularly used for plate-spinning and acrobatic acts and comical depictions of said acts in fiction. *The noise the Lawrence robot makes when starting up resembles the start-up noise, "Sosumi". Gallery MiddleAgedRobot.png SkywritingEncouragement.png I'm So Proud Of You.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes